Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann
Information Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann is a transcendent god-like ganmen created after the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren (Cathedral Terra) is infused with the reconverted Spiral power from the Galactic Spiral Abyss. Powers and Abilities Piercing Charge, Superpower Evolution, Technological Assimilation, Regenerative Durability, Energy Attacks, Space-time Manipulation, Matter Creation, Army Manipulation, Tendril Generation, Reality Warping , Teleportation, Infinite Energy, Force-Field Generation, Absolute Attack, High-Speed Flight, Energy Propulsion, Weapon Hands, Pressure Resistance, Transcendent Machine Physiology Stats Class: Transcendent Machine Destructive Power: Galaxy+ / Sub-universal (Was able to generate an amount of energy that replicates the birth and growth of a galaxy in its engine; galaxies take millions-billions of years to form yet SGGL did that process in mere seconds. Lordgenome stated that SGGL would gain a power equal to a "sub-universe" even before it absorbed the Galactic Spiral Abyss. For one attack it generated a power comparable to 3 times all the stars in the observable universe.) Durability: Galaxy+ / Sub-universal (Its shield is able to take the impact of multiple planets, it also withstands the star-sized explosion created by the Ashtangas after being destroyed without any sign of damage. Lordgenome stated that SGGL would gain a power equal to a "sub-universe" even before it absorbed the energy in the Spiral Abyss. Even without Spiral energy or shield its battleship form is able to at least temporarily withstand the pressure of the Galactic Spiral Abyss which can be compared to that of a supermassive black hole.) Speed: At least Massively High-hypersonic / FTL+ / Irrelevant (Its full speed was never displayed but since base Gurren Lagann can reach speeds beyond high-hypersonic is safe to assume that SGGL can move infinite times faster. It was able to beat the gravitational pull of the Spiral Abyss and emerge from it. Can use Perceptual Teleportation to go anywhere in an instant. Can "pierce" through space-time.) Range: Universal (Able to attack all points in spacetime simultaneously.) Intelligence: Simon's intelligence Attacks "Drill-fingers": SGGL creates drills on its fingertips. These drills are strong enough to pierce through the Ashtanga's shield. "Omnidirectional Spacetime Attack": 'SGGL fires beams of energy from hundreds of "drill cannons", these beams of energy are powerful enough to break through spacetime and hit its enemy in the past, present, future and in every locality simultaneously. * ''This attack was used to hit the Ashtangas in "probability space" A.K.A. the 5th dimensionhttp://imaginingthetenthdimension.blogspot.com/search/label/fifth%20dimension. * Even the smallest of the drills created for this attack is several times bigger than Arc-Gurren Lagann, meaning that each beam fired from them has a diameter of at least 4,000 kilometers. '' * ''For each beam to be able to rip the fabric of spacetime and create those "holes" on it, each must be carrying a concentrated power of at least 2,397,370,300,000,000,000 suns[calc]. * The total number of beams fired from SGGL is approximately 1,440 by the average number of drills on SGGL which means that the amount of energy needed for that attack is around 3,452,213,232,000,000,000,000 suns. * The estimated amount of stars in the observable universe is 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000http://www.space.com/26078-how-many-stars-are-there.html, SGGL generated about 3 times more power than the stars in the observable universe for this attack. However this calculation uses our sun as the model for star without accounting for bigger stars. '''Gurren Boomerang-Super Galaxy Mega Cutter: '''SGGL turns its glasses into a giant "boomerang" and throws it at the enemy. This attack seems to have a power still inferior to the '''Giga Drill but greater than the "Omnidirectional Spacetime Attack" '''since it was capable of slicing through one of the Ashtangas. '''Giga Drill Break: SGGL has its own version of the Giga Drill Break using the drills on its shoulders. *Since the "Omnidirectional Spacetime Attack" 'failed to destroy the Ashtangas we can only assume that this Giga Drill carried a power superior to it, however we don't have a way to calculate it. '"Spinning tendrils/whip drills": Just like Gurren Lagann and Lazengann, SGGL can extend its drills into tendril-like spinning structures to hit its enemies. The power of this attack is unknown as it never gets to land a hit on the Ashtangas References Category:Ganmen